Les chroniques de Konoha
by mykomi
Summary: Des nouvelles équipes font leurs apparitions au total dix nouveaux personnages. ations, humour et romances sont au rendez vous . chapitre 5: Mikomi est entrée en transe et ko la rejoint dans son esprit...un aperçut du calvaire de Mikomi /Arrêtée/
1. Chapter 1

**(voix version présentatrice télé)**

**(voix auteur)**Chers lecteurs, Bienvenus au défilé des nouveaux personnages de cette histoire . Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que Ino et Sakura vont m'aider pour les commentaires

**(voix Nels. Mon.)** : Et oui, ma chere mykomi,Yes my dear Mykomi, car vous avez été très imaginative! Pas moins de huit nouveaux personnages! mais ne vous en faites donc pas, on s'y retrouve bien!

**(auteur)...**Je t'ai pas invité toi!

**(N.M**)...snif

**(Ino)** salut!

**(Saku)** Bonjour!

**(auteur)**Cette fanfiction est la deuxième que j'ai commencée à écrire et première sur Naruto. Malheureusement à l'époque où je l'ai commencé, j'ai inclus toutes les idées que j'avais en tête dans une même histoire. C'est pourquoi en relisant les premiers chapitres, je me suis rendues comptes, qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de descriptions et que cela rendait la fic encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. En effet je faisais des descriptions très détaillées. Je vais donc faire ces descriptions ici, et réduire les descriptions inclues dans l'histoire au minimum nécessaire pour visualiser les personnages sans avoir à revenir à ce chapitre référentiel. ( A chaque fois que je parle de résille je pense à ces vêtement que porte presque tous les ninja, comme le tee-shirt de Shikamaru )

**(Saku)** car notre auteur adorée adore dessiner des vêtements, mais ils sont longs à décrire !

**(auteur)**J'espère que j'ai tout dis. Oh et je le dit une fois pour toute la fan fic : LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS. JE ME LES APPROPRIS LE TEMPS DE CETTE HISTOIRE ET J'ADMIRE LE TRAVAIL DE L'AUTEUR.

**(Ino)** et voici ce qui va suivre tout d'abord, une introduction des nouveaux personnages avec en premier chapitre " de nouvaux ninjas"!

**(Auteur)** Oui, Ino, le chapitre sera suivi d'"A la recherche des sensei" et de "faisons connaissance"

**(Saku)** Oui oui, et ensuite, encore "des nouveaux" avec trois ninjas que vous avez créés, with news ninjas!

**(Auteur)** suivi d'un court chapitre qui se déroulera dans l'esprit de Mykomi.

**(Saku)** Nous assistons maintenant a un défilé des nouveau personnages. Tout d'abord mademoiselle Katsami...

**(auteur)** désolé Saku, mais nous tairons son nom de famille jusqu'à un certain chapitre, désolé chers lecteurs mais c'est une surprise

(**Saku)** Cette chère Katsami est donc la chef de l'équipe alpha, une nouvelle équipe . This is a new team!

**(Phil Cand.)** Et elle est plutot mignonne

**(Auteur)** Que faites vous là?

(**P.C)**Il y a plein de filles!!!

**(auteur)** j'vous ai pas invité...mais vous êtes beau goss, restez mais chut!

**(Ino)** donc cette Katsami est surnomée "Ami" et a 22 ans et est Jônin, interresant.

**(Auteur)** oui un an de moins qu'Iruka.

**(Ino)** Je lis qu'elle fait un mètre soixante dix, plutot grande hein...

(**auteur)** oui, mais plus petite que moi.

**(Saku)** j'aime beaucoup ses cheveux blancs mi-longs et ses yeux. C'est étranges, ses yeux sont d'un bleux si clairs qu'ils paraissent blancs au premier coup d'oeil.

**(auteur)** Katsami porte une pantalon évasé au jambes. Noir d'ncre au niveau de la ceinture, la couleur change par un dégardé et devient rouge au niveau des pieds. Ce dégradé est d'ailleur fait de telle manière que le "rouge" semble former des flammes, c'est très joli. Ses chaussures sont noires et totalment fermées. Son torse est recouvert d'un gilet à manche courte rouge fermé d'une fermeture éclair. cette coupe met vraiment sa fine silouette en valeure. Ce haut est recouvert d'un second gilet, de couleur noir. Les bretelle larges et la coupe générale de ce vêtement fait pensé à un gilet de "costume-cravate" et rend l'ensemble très classe. Ce gilet est fermé au niveau de la poitrine par un bouton d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre. Elle porte au poignet droit un ruban noir et un ruban rouge qui s'entremèlent. Chacun d'eux est d'une longueur d'environ cinquante centimètre et fait à peu près deux centimètre de large. Les rubans recouvrent environ dix centimètres de peau. A son poignet gauche elle porte un morceau de tissu rouge d'environ cinq centimètres de large et un ien de dain noir de 0.5 centimètres de large retenant ce fameux morceau de tissu rouge.

**(Saku** je ferais remarquer à nos chers lecteurs que ces deux fameux "bracelets" sont piqués de nombreuses aiguilles semblables à nos aiguilles de couture à la tête colorées ici il y a du blanc, du rouge, du pourpre, du noir et du gris.

**(auteur)** cet exact et très important de le préciser. En effet Katsami a "suivie" une formation auprès de Tsunade lors de sa jeunesse et grâce à ces aiguilles elle a élaborée une technique redoutable mais vous en saurez plus lors d'une interview de l'un de nos journaliste. En effet certains personnages ont accepté de donner des informations croustillantes. ce seront là des flash info que vous retrouverez entre certains chapitres. Ainsi il n'y aura pas de brusque coupures dans la publication(enfin sauf si mon internet flanche, mais ne parlons pas de malheur)!

/_Katsami fini son tour de podium et retourne dans les coulisses_/

**(Ino)** Voici maintenant Mikomi Kokuhaku, l'un des ninjas placé sous les ordre de Katsami. Elle est déjà au rang de Chunin

**(Saku)** Elle a deux ans de plus que Naruto, donc au début de l'histoire qui va suivre, elle a quatorze ans.

**(Auteur)** elle mesure un mètre cinquante-six et a de longs cheveux lisses de couleurs anthracites et parsemés de mèches plus ou moins clairs et allant donc du blanc au noir en passant par de nombreuses nuances de gris. J'en profite pour vous expliquer que si j'ai mis anthracite et non gris, c'est justement parce que c'est anthracite et pas une quelconque nuance de gris. A mes chers lecteurs je précise que deux mèches épaisses entourent son visage. Ces mèches sont retenue par une bandes de cuir couleur chocolat d'environ cinq centimètres de large.

**(Saku**) Elle a de magnifique yeux améthystes. Vous succombez à la mode chère Selene!

**(auteur**) hum, à vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que cette couleur était à la mode. Ce personnage étant celui qui me ressemble le plus(enfin celui auquel j'aimerais ressembler) je lui ai attribué la couleur des yeux du moine Sanzo, un personnage de Saiyuki. Il parait que parfois j'ai le même caractère...je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment d'ailleur...TT

**(Ino**) enfin bref, puisqu'elle est sur scène, voyons voir comment elle est vêtue. Elle porte une sorte de chemisier bleu clair à bretelles larges. Le décolleté est très échancré (il ne recouvre que sa poitrine), et il ne se referme qu'en dessous du nombril. Ce chemisier est long jusqu'à mi-cuisse et est recouvert d'une sorte de corset en cuir de couleur chocolat, sur la poitrine. Il commence au-dessus de celle-ci et s'arrette juste en dessous. Cet un court corset, Selene!!!

**(auteur**)...et elle porte une ceinture également en cuir et de couleur chocolat très large. Du moins assez large pour recouvrire tout son bassin. Deux pans descendent de cette ceinture. Ils font environ trente centimètres de large et descendent jusqu'au pied. L'un est situé devant le bassin et l'autre derrière. Elle porte aussi des demi-manches (coude-main) en tissus bleu clair. Ces demi-manches sont recouvertes d'une bandes de cuir au dessus du coude d'environ sept centimètres de large et d'un morceau de cette même matière placé sur tout l'avant-bras et recouvrant avec la forme d'un triangle le dessus de la main. Elle porte aussi de longues bottes marron foncées et sa veste de chuunin est ouverte. Quant à son bandeau de ninja, elle l'a attaché à sa cuisse gauche.

**(Ino)** cette description semble en faire un vêtement bien sexy et c'est le cas...mais ...j'avoue il y a surtout beaucoup de classe et un effet pratique dans ces proportions.

**(auteur)** Elle porte un pendentif particulier. Une anthracite sculptée en cœur garvé d'un yinyang et incrusté au centre de disques de métales gravés. Elle porte aussi sept bagues épaisses représentants des dragons. A la main droite : un en opale et un en argent au pouce, un en rubis au majeur et un en saphir à l'annulaire. A la main gauche : un en pierre blanche au pouce, un en émeraude au majeure et un gris perlé vers le blanc à l'annulaire.

**(Ino** Elle semble beaucoup aimer les dragons

**(Auteur)** En fait pour faire court, c'est un receptacle Shichibi, le dragon à sept queues(je sais shichibi c'est pas un dragon mais je suis pas spécialiste et j'avais envi!)

**(saku)** Ses armes principales ce sont une épée fouet et des sortes de cerceaux munis d'épines.

**(Auteur)** il n'apparaitra que plus tard mais sachez qu'elle a un grand frère du nom de Ganbaru

_Mikomi fait un petit signe a l'auteur et retourne en coulisse_

**(Ino)...**je l'aime pas trop

(**Auteur)** ce que t'aime pas c'est sa relation avec Kô

**(Sakura)** en parlant du loup, voici maintenat Konomashi Hitomi, alias Kô , un chunin âgé de quatorze ans également.

**(Ino)** un homme enfin!

**(Auteur)** Il mesure un mètre soixante et à de longs cheveux noirs retenus en catogans par son bandeau de ninja. ses yeux perçants sont verts emraude mais dissimulés derrières des lunettes noires rectangulaires qui lui donnent un air très sérieux et mystérieux.

**(sakura)** Il porte un débardeur en résille douce coupé comme un marcel...enfin dans le genre quoi et par-dessus une veste de Chuunin ouverte. Il porte aussi des mitaines en cuir noir qui s'arrete eu poignet avec le signe de konoha brodé sur le dos de la main. Il porte aussi des coudières en tissus. Son pantacourt est large noir et avec de nombreuses poches très utiles au combat.

**(Auteur)** Konomashi possède des pupilles spéciales. Lorsqu'il les utilise, ses pupille prennent la formes de la feuille de Konoha.Mais là aussi vous en saurez plus lors de son interview mais sachez que grâce à ces pupilles il peut garder un oeil sur Konoha. c'est une pupille de genjustu et il peut entrer , se matérialiser dans un esprit (en général c'est pour le protéger)

**(Ino)** Il a une graaaande épée.

**(auteur)** oui en fait c'est un assemblage de plusieurs épées plus fines (en gros pour vous faire une idée c'est dans le style de Cloud dans FF VII)

**(Sakura**) Ah voici Eien Kotori. c'est la troisième membre de l'équipe alpha et chunin également. Mais elle n'apparaitre que dans quelques chapitres. Elle aussi a quatorze an, mais elle est de début d'année, donc en fait elle en a déjà quinze.

**(Ino)** Elle mesure un mètre cinquante trois. Elle a des cheveux rouge sombres assez longs noués en une queues de cheval sur le côté droit. La moitié gauchede son front est caché par une frange longue coupé en dégradé, cachant son oeil. Et quelques longues mèches cachent ses oreilles. Elle a de beaux yeux dorés qui font chavirer l'un des gl...

**(auteur)** chuuut!

**(Ino)** oups, désolé

**(Saku) **Elle porte une jupe légère type écolière japonaise, de couleure noire unie, avec, je vous rassure un short dessous.

**(Ino)** je dirais plus "shorty".

**(Saku)...**pas faux...enfin bref! Elle porte un tee-shirt noir également mais qui ne recouvre pas ses épaules, et qui fait décontracte.Par-dessus ce tee-shirt, elle porte une sorte de gilet à bretelles larges pourpre, fermé par un gros bouton noir semblable au gilet des écolières sauf qu'il est pourpre. Elle porte aussi des gants ne recouvrant pas ses doigts et maintenu par une bande au poignet. ces gants sont eux aussi pourpre et lui donne un air sportif. Elle porte des bas rouges-pourpres s'arrettant au-dessus des cuisses et par-dessus, des genouillères en tissu épais noir.

**(auteur)** C'est une spécialiste en invocation de phénix. Sa famille élèves tout type d'oiseau et sont les meilleurs éleveur de pigeon et d'oiseau porteur de messages. Elle controle aussi de nombreux jutsu de feu et de lumière dont elle vous parlera amplement lors d'une interview de nos reporters

**(Ino)** Son arme, c'est un grand baton qui est en fait deux sabre encastré l'un dans l'autre. Les foureau sont garvé à la main et des plumes de phénix y sont accrochées. les lames sont aussi gravées.

(**Auteur)** Voilà nous avons terminé le défilé de l'équipe alpha. Maintenant voici l'équipe Eccho dont le Chef d'équipe est Yuki Juniga

**(Saku)** Yu-yu-yuki Juniga?! Whoa, Tsunade m'a parlé d'elle! Elle a l'âge de Kakashi sensei et c'est aussi une Juunin qui a fait parti de l'Anbu. Elle mesure un mètre soixante-quinze. Elle a des longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets et bleus nuits et bleux glace(très clairs), et des yeux violets sombres. Elle porte une sorte de chemisier court(qui s'arrete sous la poitrine) fait dans un tissu très léger, aux manches très amples mais serrées aux poignets, de couleur violet, un short de cette même couleur . Par-dessus ce petit ensemble, elle porte une robe avec un col au ras du cou. Le décoleté s'ouvre depuis le dessous du cou jusqu'au dessous du nombril. Le bas de la robe est ouvert, derrière et devant, au niveau de l'entre jambe. La robe est blanche. Elle porte son bandeau de Konoha à la taille. Elle est vraiment très forte et très courageuse.

**(Auteur et Ino)** /bouche grande ouverte/

**(Sakura)** Bah c'est mon idole après tsunade.

**(Auteur)** ses techniques, Saku?

**(Saku)** Elle maîtrise de nombreux justu en rapport à la neige et des justu de soins. Elle possède une grande force physique et une vitesse impressionnante. Son arme principale c'est une dague incrustée de diamants et son jutsu le plus puissant fait de son corps un corps de glace.

**(Auteur)** parmi les membres de son équipe il y a Sasaki Yamaneko alias Neko, une genin qui a quatorze ans au début de cette histoire. Elle fait un mètre cinquante.

(**Saku)** Ces cheveux sont noirs, longs jusqu'aux épaules et en bataille. Ses yeux sont bleu ciel, mais ce sont des pupilles félines. Elle porte de longues guêtres noires recouvrant ses chaussures et reliées à son short noir par des lanières rouges.Ces guêtres arrivent dix centimètres au dessus des genoux. Le short arrive dix centimètre sous l'aine. Et les lanières rouges font quatre centimètre de large. Des lanières du même type relient le short au court haut noir, et le haut au tour de cou.le haut ne recouvre que sa poitrine. la lanière rouge qui relie le haut au tour de cou est large de six centimètres. Par-dessus cet ensemble, elle porte un haut en résille douce sans manche qui recouvre son corps du tour de cou jusqu'au bas du short. Elle porte aussi des mitaines rouges longues jusqu'au dessus du coude et reliées à un autre bout de tissus rouge large d'environ cinq centimètre, par une lanière noire de quatre centimètres de large. Le bout des mitaine ne recouvrent que ses pouces. Elle a accroché son bandeau ninja autour de sa taille comme une ceinture.

**(Ino)** neko est toujours accompagnée d'une jeune panthère noir mâle nommé Arashi. A ce propos, d'après Hitto-sama c'est à la mode les panthère noir. Tu suis la mode chère auteur!

**(auteur)** je suis surtout mes envie, je suis fascinée par cet animal depuis que j'ai sept ans ...je crois...à cause d'une série TV dans laquelle un homme se métamorphosait en panthère.

**(Saku)** à savoir, qu'Arashi parle et qu'il a du répondant!

(**Auteur)** pour ce qui est des techniques, je me contente de vous dire qu'elle fait duo avec rashi à l'image de Kiba et Akamaru. Et l'arme principale arme de Neko, c'est...enfin ce sont ses griffes!

**(Ino)** ensuite il y a les jumeaux Cassiope

**(Saku)** pas un nom commun.

**(Auteur)** c'est le nom d'un objet qui agit sur le temps dans une autre série je sais c'est pas très original

**(Ino)** D'abord la fille. Tari Cassiope, chunin, a quinze ans (trois ans de plus que Naruto). Elle fait un mètre cinquante-cinq. Elle a de longs cheveux roux retenus en deux macarons. Mais à l'inverse de Tenten, c'est plus fantaisiste car de nombreuses mèches s'en échappent tandis que deux longues mèches entourent son visage.

**(Saku)** aussi étrange que ce soit, nous ignorons la couleur de ses yeux.

(**Ino)** Elle porte un ensemble vert et orange. Un mini haut qui s'arrete cinq centimètre sous sa poitrine, à une bretelle large à l'épaule droite , aux bordures oranges et à l'interieur vert. Elle porte sa veste de Chuunin par-dessus. En bas elle porte une jupe fendue des deux côtés, orange longue jusqu'aux genoux, recouverte d'une sorte de petit paréo vert attaché en décalé ce qui fait que l'on voit les deux pans au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. Le bras gauche est recouvert d'un manche légère verte retenue en dessous de l'épaule par une lanière orange de deux centimètres de large. Au bras droit elle porte un gant vert avec le tour de poignet orange et une coudière verte aux bords oranges ainsi qu'une lanière de quatre centimètres de large en dessous de l'épaule rattachée à son haut. Elle porte son bandeau sur ses yeux et un pendentif en forme de sablier semblable au retourneur de tempsde Harry Potter

**(Auteur)** Tu connais Harry potter?

**(Ino)** Tu adore, comme ne pourrait-on pas connaître, t'en parle tour le temps.

**(Sakura)** bref! Elle peut influer sur le temps, l'espace de quelques seconde durant un combat. Elle possède une sorte de pouvoir incontrôlable lié à ses yeux. mais vous en saurez plus ddurant l'interveiew et les prochain chapitre. Ses armes principales sont deux épées fines, courtes et effilées commes si elles étaient taillée par des elfes.

**(Ino)** maintenant son frère jumeau: Tenpo!

**(Saku)** Oui, il a donc quinze ans et est aussi chuunin. Il mesure un mètre soixante-deux.

**(Ino)** Ses cheuveux sont roux foncés, assez proche du châtain. Ils sont mi-long et plaqué en arrière, mais retombent parfois sur son front, voir sur ses yeux qui sont d'ailleur de couleur noisette.

**(Saku)** Il est musclé et porte une veste noire fermée par une fermeture éclaire en dessous de sa veste de Chuunin ouverte. Il porte également un pantalon large de couleur kaki. Son bandeau est attaché à son front. Il porte un pendentif en forme de sablier identique à celui de sa soeur.

**(Auteur)** Tout comme sa soeur il peut influer sur le temps, l'espace de quelques seconde durant un combat.Mais dans son cas s'il touche son adversaire durant un combat et ce de façon directe il parvient à sentir ce que son adversaire compte faire dans les secondes qui suivent. Il se bat principalement avec une Une épée crantée

**(Sakura)** Nous venons de vous présenter les deux nouvelles équipes qui font leurs apparitions dans cette histoire. Voici maintenant deux autres personnages qui joueront aussi des rôles dans cette fanfiction.

**(Auteur)** Tout d'abord Akira Shibou que ses amis appellent "Aki" et qui est connu au sein de l'Anbu sous le nom de "kira". Oui vous avez bien entendu!Cette Jônin fait partie de l'Ambu et n'a pourtant que 14 ans.

**(Ino)** Elle mesure un mètre cinquante six. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Deux mèches entourent son visage tandis que le reste est retenu par des pics en une queue de cheval et elle a des yeux noirs.

**(Saku)** Elle porte un haut à col rond et à manches longues, serré, en résille. Recouvert d'un bustier noir en cuir. Elle porte une jupe longue fendue largement devant les jambes. Elle porte des jambières en résille large et des genouillères en tissu noir. Elle porte des gants qui ne recouvrent ni ses index ni ses oricullaires. Elle porte des boucles en forme d'ailes noires et un pendentif en forme de serpent qui se mort la queue.

(**Auteur)**Nibi est scellé en elle. Le démons à deux queues qui a pouvoir absolue de vie et de mort. Mais ce pouvoir trop puissant a été scellé. Elle peut blesser grievement et guérire des blessure mais il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour utiliser le pouvoir absolu. Le serpent qui se mort la queue est le signe de ce démon qui veille au déroulement du cycle de vie. Son arme principale est une longue faux dotée d'une seconde lame reliée à une chaîne.Elle se sert aussi de deux petite faux pour le combat raproché.

**(Ino)** Et enfin Kaiza Ishou qui a seize en au début de l'histoire est Jönin est fait également partie de l'Anbu.

**(Auteur)** Euh...je suis en train de faire intervenir ce personnage dans le chapitre que j'écris en ce moment...je vous mettrais une description précise dans peu de temps!

**(Saku)** Tu abuses là!

**(Auteur)** DESOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Saku)** Bien le défilé est terminé. Si vous avez des questions pour nos personnage, n'hésitez pas à les poser par reviews nos reporters se feront un plaisir d'y répondre!

**(Auteur)** Oui enfin laissez des reviews tout court aussi! Vous savez le petit bouton à gauche en bas et bah il va pas vous mordre!!!

**(Ino)** maintenant en avant pour l'histoire!!!!/_jette le poing en l'air et tous les personnages courent vers le chapitre suivant./_

**(auteur)/** a_ évité de justesse de se faire écraser. s'essuie le front_/ "ouf" bon bah, laisser des reveiws j'espère que ca vous plaira!


	2. Chapter 2

Nenda Quoi

Ne ? Pas vrai?

Ykusu c'est partit/on y va

Hai oui

Gomenasai pardon

Arigato gosaimasu merci beaucoup

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(moi) pfiou enfn je commence à la poster...

(naruto) dis je suis dedans

(moi) non, tu est le héros principales mais non...

(naruto) mais pourquoi je suis pas dedans?!

(moi) /grosse goutte derrière la tête/ mouai lis ça ira mieux...

-----------

- Konoha, enfin ! _s'exclama un jeune homme en équilibre sur une branche à l'entrée du village._

_ Il était un peu plus vieux que Naruto, et pour son âge plutôt grand. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus en catogan par son bandeau de ninja. Ses yeux émeraude étaient dissimulés derrière des lunettes rectangulaires noires. Il portait un débardeur en résille, une veste de chuunin ouverte par-dessus, des mitaines noires et des coudières. Son pantacourt était large avec de nombreuses poches._

- On a réussi, pas vrai Arashi ? _s'enthousiasmait une jeune fille sur une branche à côté du prénommé Arashi, une jeune panthère noire mâle. _

_ Pas très grande, ses yeux aux pupilles félines étaient bleus océan et ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs, étaient bataille. Elle était vêtu d'un ensemble noir et rouge, composé d'un short et d'un petit haut noir, reliés par des liens rouges et portait de longues mitaines rouges. Elle avait accroché son bandeau à sa taille telle une ceinture._

- Kô, Neko, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, notre mission n'est pas encore terminée.

- Tu as raison Mikomi, nous devons encore les trouver. _Répondit le garçon, Kô, de son vrai nom Konomashi Hitomi._

_ Yamaneko Sasakie, surnommée Neko était la jeune fille accompagnée de la panthère et Mikomi était aussi une fille dont le nom était Kokuhaku. Elle avait des yeux améthyste et de longs cheveux lisses anthracite, avec des mèches plus ou moins claires qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une tenue constituée d'un long chemisier échancré bleu et d'un ensemble de cuir couleur chocolat. Sa veste de Chuunin était ouverte et son bandeau de ninja était accroché à sa cuisse gauche. Elle portait un pendentif en améthyste sculptée en cœur gravé d'un yin yang et incrusté dans des cercles de métal gravés._

- Ykusu ! _lança Neko_

_Les trois ninjas entrèrent dans le village et avancèrent sur les toits d'un pas rapide._

- Le village a subi énormément de dégâts…_constata Mikomi_

- Et encore…les habitants ont déjà bien travaillé. L'attaque d'Orochimaru nous a vraiment affaiblit. _Dit Neko_

- …

_Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le troisième Hokage avait donné sa vie pour le village, et le cinquième Hokage, Tsunade, avait pris ses fonctions depuis une semaine._

- Bien arrêtons-nous là. _dit Mikomi._ – Konomashi, tu peux balayer le village ? Iruka fait cour en extérieur quand il fait beau, le nouveau Hokage doit s'occuper de la ville et Kakashi-sensei est probablement en vadrouille.

_Le garçon acquiesça, retira ses lunettes, ferma les yeux quelques minutes puis les rouvrit et reposa ses lunettes sur son nez._

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Nenda ? _s'exclama Neko_

- Je n'arrive pas à malaxer assez de chakra pour ça.

- …C'est normal, tu as utilisé une technique complexe sur Katsami-sensei. Et nous avons tous utilisé du chakra pour revenir ici plus vite. Cela dit, ça va nous compliquer la tâche. _Dit Mikomi_

- Et comment on va faire alors ?! On ne peut pas s'amuser à parcourir le village à trois, on risque de tourner en rond !

- Nous pouvons demander de l'aide aux habitants. _Proposa Neko_

- …Neko, tu es un génie !

- Merci Mikomi .

- Mikomi, les villageois sont en pleine reconstruction_. dit Konomashi_

- Je sais, tu as raison,…Du moins, pour les adultes.

- Mais oui, les gennin !

_Après quelques toits Mikomi sauta à terre et atterrit devant Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke._

- Il nous a encore fait poiroter plus d'une heure tout ça pour nous dire de parcourir la ville pour aider les villageois ! _grognait Naruto_

- Ne te plains pas, au moins il fait beau, et puis tu as constaté par toi-même qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider. Ne Sasuke-kun ? _dit Sakura_

- …_Sasuke était toujours aussi silencieux, pas tout a fait remis de sa rencontre avec Itashi._

_Lorsque Mikomi, Yamaneko et Konomashi atterrir devant eux, Naruto failli tomber, Sakura sortit un kunai, et Sasuke se mit en position de défense_.

- Calmez-vous, nous sommes alliés, vous voyez ? _se défendit Mikomi en montrant le symbole de Konoha sur son bandeau. Elle leva les yeux sur Sakura lorsque celle-ci eu rangé son arme. _– Mon nom est Mikomi Kokuhaku, la panthère se nomme Arashi, et la fille à côté c'est Yamaneko Sasakie quant au garçon, c'est Konomashi Hitomi.

_Konomashi était étrangement crispé et fixait Sasuke d'un regard noir heureusement caché par ses lunettes noires. Cependant le descendant du clan Uchiha sentit ce regard pesant et le fixa à son tour intrigué._

- Quels sont vos nom ? _demanda Mikomi_

- Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

- Na…Naruto Uzumaki ? Alors c'était ça, cette sensation, cette odeur, c'est…_dit Neko en regardant Mikomi_

- Hai, c'est ça Neko. _Répondit la jeune fille._

- Cette odeur ?_ interrogea le blond_

- Oui Naruto cette fille vient de dire que tu pues ! Ah Ah Ah.

- Hey ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Je serais le prochain Hokage et je ne…

_Il fut interrompu par Mikomi qui avait posé un doigts sur son torse, qu'elle descendit jusqu'au ventre._

- Neko parlait de son odeur à lui. Son instinct de prédateur alerte ses sens.

- …

- Et toi quel est ton nom ? _demanda la ninja en se tournant vers Sakura_

- Euh, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno

- Haruno…tes sensei disent que tu es une super bonne élève. Et toi… ? _Mikomi s'immobilisa en regardant Sasuke_

**POV Mikomi** : ce visage…il lui ressemble tant…et ce regard… **fin du POV**

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.

_A ce moment là, une ombre se jeta sur le brun, mais elle fut interceptée et immobilisée à terre par Mikomi._

- Ca suffit Konomashi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! _Car c'était bien Konomashi qui avait tenté de s'attaquer à Sasuke._

- Lâche moi ! On évitera bien des problèmes en le…

- Ce n'est pas Itashi !

- …

- Konomashi, Neko, vous allez chercher d'autres gennin qui pourraient nous aider.

- Miko…

- C'est un ordre Kô ! _Elle se releva et tendit une main à son coéquipier pour qu'il se relève._

- Gomenasai. _Dit-il en s'inclinant avant de partir._

- Je vous pris d'excuser le comportement de mon coéquipier.

- Comment connais-tu Itashi ? _coupa Sasuke_

- …

- En tout cas, merci d'avoir protégé Sasuke-kun. _Dit Sakura_

- …Ecoutez je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Notre chef de groupe, Katsami-sensei, a subi les conséquence d'un e rencontre avec Itashi.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? _demanda Sasuke_

- Aidez nous à trouver Kakashi-sensei, le cinquième et Iruka Sensei.

- Pour la vieille je comprend mais pour..._demanda Naruto_

- Plus tard. Si vous les trouver, je me rends de ce pas à l'observatoire et j'attendrais là-bas.

- Hai. Nous nous chargerons de Kakashi-sensei.

- Arigato gosaimasu._ Remercia Mikomi avant de se rendre à l'observatoire, autrement dit là où les visages de pierres sont les plus observables._

_dans le prochain chapitre:_

Kakashi, Iruka et L'Hokage seront prévenus. Kiba fera une rencontre qui promet de belles disputes et Ino changera de cible.

Qui est donc cette fameuse Katsami dont l'état inquiète tant Kakashi et Iruka?

_---------------_

_(moi) et de un chapitre_

_(Sakura) pourquoi il en veut à mon Sasuke ce Konomashi_

_(moi) longue histoire_

_(Mikomi) désolé pour son comportement_

_(Konomashi) n'empêche que..._

_(mikomi)/ regard noir vers Kô/_

_(Konomashi) ...je lui ferais rien..._

_(moi) bref je posterais le prochin chapitre dimanche prochain. Mais chaque review que je recevrai avancera la date d'un jour_


	3. Chapter 3

Sumimasen excusez moi

Iie non

Samavénérable

Onegai s'il vous plait

Dosdepourquoi

Yokataje suis soulagé

Nani quoi

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

(saku) bon il faut que l'on trouve Kakashi-sensei

(Naru) mais c'est qui cette Katsami

(mikomi) tu verras.

(Sasuke)…

(Mikomi) tu as l'air enchanté de notre présence….

(auteur)…hum hum lisez donc ce chapitre et commencez pas à vous battre

_Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke partirent à la recherche de Kakashi qui avait accepté de leur révéler sa mission. Il devait se rendre au village pour parler des termes de la négociation._

Si on se dépêche, on le rattrapera. _Dit Sakura_

Le voila ! _s'exclama Naruto en désignant le Juunin_

Kakashi-sensei ! Attendez !_cria le blond_

_Mais Kakashi ne se retourna même pas, pensa que c'était encore une des nombreuses extravagances de Naruto et que cela lui ferait perdre du temps_.

Kakashi-sensei ! On doit vous parler ! _répéta Naruto en chœur avec Sakura_

**POV Kakashi** « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Encore une lubie de Naruto…et il embarqué Sakura. Si je m'arrête maintenant je ne vais jamais partir. » **POV**

Kakashi-sensei ! C'est important ! _Cette fois-ci, c'était Sasuke qui avait crié. Il avait trouvé cette idée idiote, mais le regard de Mikomi lui était revenu en mémoire et le paniquait malgré lui._

_En entendant le jeune Uchiha, Kakashi compris que ce n'était pas une simple lubie et s'immobilisa, attendant son équipe._

Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je suis déjà en retard.

Sumimasen Kakashi-sensei. _Dit Sakura essoufflée_

On a rencontré trois ninja de Konoha, deux Chuunin et un Gennin. _Dit Naruto_

Et ?

Ils ont un problème. Un grave problème. _Répondit Sakura_

Mais encore ?

Leur sensei a subi les attaques d'Itashi. _Expliqua Sasuke sombrement._

Itashi ? Mais pourquoi venez vous me voir ? C'est le 5eme qu'il faut prévenir.

C'est eux qui nous l'ont demandé. _Répondit Sakura_

Leur sensei, c'est…son nom c'est Ka…Kara ou Katsa quelque chose…raaaah je m'en souviens plus !

Katsami ?! _demanda Hatake écarquillant les yeux (du moins l'oeil)_

Oui, c'est ça Katsami !

Où sont-ils ? _demanda Kakashi visiblement troublé_

A l'observatoire des visages de pierre.

_Kakashi partit en direction du bâtiment suivi par ses élèves._

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Lorsque Mikomi quitta Naruto Sasuke et Sakura, elle prit la même direction que Neko. Heureusement d'ailleurs car celle-ci avait bel et bien trouvé un groupe de Gennin, mais au lieu de leur parler elle grognait après l'un d'eux. Arashi regardait sa maîtresse sans grogner comme si il était étonné de ce comportement. Mikomi regarda attentivement et compris pourquoi Neko grognait. Il s'agissait des Gennin de Kurenai. Neko et Arashi étaient des « félins », et la jeune Sasakie montrait donc les dents à Kiba qui lui rendait bien. Shino était impassible comme à son habitude et Hinata nerveuse, comme toujours. Mikomi secoua la tête et sauta entre les deux et fixa Neko._

Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Konomashi ou quoi ?!

…Mikomi…Gomen…

On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Hey t'es qui toi ? Et c'est qui celle là ? Et vous faîtes quoi ici ?

_Mikomi regarda plus attentivement Kiba et elle esquissa un sourire, comprenant pourquoi Arashi ne grognait pas._

Et bah ça va être comique quand elle se rendra compte que c'est lui….Inuzuka…. _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre à voix haute_ : Mon nom est Mikomi Kokuhaku et voici Yamaneko Sasakie et Arashi.

Voici Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka et Akamaru, et moi c'est Shino Aburame.

Shino ! Ce sont sûrement des ennemis ! _ragea Kiba_

Je ne pense pas. Regarde leur bandeau. _Dit timidement Hinata_

Bien observé. Neko, tu pense y arriver toute seule, ou je dois me charger aussi de ce groupe ?_demanda Mikomi_

C'est bon ! Je peux le faire !

Bien. L'autre groupe cherche déjà Kakashi. A très bientôt. _Dit la jeune brune avant de se rendre au point de rendez-vous._

Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Shino_

Une Juunin du nom de Katsami est dans un état critique. Nous devons encore trouver Iruka-sensei et le cinquième Hokage. Nous ne sommes que quatre avec Arashi. _expliqua Neko_

On va vous aider_. Dit l'Aburame_

On va s'occuper de prévenir Iruka sensei, nous venons de le quitter. _Dit Hinata._

Qu'il nous rejoigne à l'observatoire du visage de pierre.

Hai. _Répondit l'équipe._

_Yamaneko partit à l'observatoire et les trois amis retournèrent sur leur pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au milieu d'une petite prairie où Iruka donnait un cour à ses jeunes élèves._

Voilà Iruka –sensei et l'équipe que j'ai rencontrés. Dit Neko

Vous êtes revenus ? L'école vous manquerait-elle_ ?plaisanta le brun_

Iie _répondit Hinata_

On est tombé sur des ninja. _Informa Kiba_

Vous ne vous êtes pas battus au moins ?

Iie. Ils nous ont demandé de vous prévenir. _Continua le maître chien_

De quoi ?

Une dénommée Katsami serait en mauvaise posture. _Expliqua Shino_

Ami ?! Où et elle ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Ils ont juste dit d'aller à l'observatoire. _Dit Hinata_

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui les enfants. _Dit Iruka à ses élèves avant de partir au lieu-dit suivi de Kiba et son équipe._

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Konomashi du attendre plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme. Une fois la raison retrouvée il partit à la recherche d'une autre équipe. Il aperçut un Chuunin qui portait des dossiers et parlait avec deux Gennin. Il atterrit devant eux._

Bonjour. Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans votre conversation mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je m'appelle Konomashi Hitomi

Salut moi c'est Ino Yamanaka, lui c'est Chôji Akimichi et le Chuunin là, c'est Shikamaru Nara. _Dit la blonde_

Hai. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Katsami Sensei, mon chef d'équipe a besoin de soins de toutes urgences et seule la princesse Tsunade peut les lui procurer.

Je lui ai parlé, il y a vingt minutes. _Dit Shikamaru_

Kô, deux équipes sont partit à la recherche de Kakashi et d'Iruka. Ils savent où est l'Hokage ? _demanda Yamaneko qui passait par là pour aller à l'observatoire._

C'est ce que je leur demandais.

Alors Arashi et moi on va à l'observatoire. _dit Neko en repartant._

Où est Tsunade-sama ?

Sûrement chez le botaniste pour ses médoc. _Dit Shikamaru_

Et les meilleurs botanistes de la villes, se sont mes parents. Suis moi ! _dit fièrement Ino en attrapant Konomashi par la main et en l'entraînant vers sa boutique._

Attend, je viens aussi Ino, Shikamaru tu nous rejoint après ?! _dit Chôji_

Mouais…

_Ils arrivèrent devant le fleuriste et entrèrent en trombe._

Princesse Tsunade ! _cria Ino_

Hai. _Répondit l'Hokage en se tournant étonnée._

Sumimasen, on vous dérange pendant vos courses mais…_commença la blonde_

Katsami Sensei a été attaqué par Itashi Uchiha et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir l'aider ! _dit Kô désespéré. _Venez à l'observatoire avec moi, Onegai. Nous vous expliquerons ce qu'il en est.

_Tsunade acquiesça, prit ses sacs et suivit le garçon talonné par Ino et Chôji intrigués._

_Mikomi était postée sur l'observatoire en réfléchissant à la manière la plus simple et la plus rapide d'exposer la situation. Neko arriva à son tour et attendit avec elle en jouant nerveusement avec Arashi. Kakashi et son équipe arrivèrent rapidement. Le ninja copieur semblait connaître les deux jeunes filles mais fut interrompu par Mikomi lorsqu'il demanda des nouvelles de Katsami._

Gomen Kakashi-sensei, mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le répéter.

Voila Iruka-sensei et l'équipe que j'ai rencontrée. _dit Yamaneko_

Dosde Iruka ? _demanda Kakashi._

_Mikomi répondit par un sourire en saluant le brun. Il fut suivi par les cinquième Hokage, accompagné de Shizune et Tonton, d'Ino et Chôji, tous mené par Konomashi et suivi de près par Shikamaru. La jeune Kokuhaku inspira profondément._

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_Les trois adultes iront sauver cette fameuse Katsami. Les jeunes feront plus ample connaissance. Certaines choses seront révélées sur la vie privée de Shino, et Kiba et Neko seront comme chien et chat._

_(Naruto) bouche grande ouverte_

_(Saku) quoi et tu t'arretes comme ça ?!_

_(auteur)…oui…._

_(ino) prochain chapitre ?_

_(auteur) dans une semaine, mais chaque reviews fera avancer la parution d'un jour._

Princesse Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei…Yokata, vous avez pu vous libérer. Yuki-sensei, nous a chargé de prendre de l'avance, de venir vous chercher car Katsami Sensei est de plus en plus faible.

Où est-elle ? _demanda Tsunade_

Elle doit être….Juste deux secondes, et nous le saurons plus précisément.

_Mikomi leva la paume droite vers le ciel et un petit oiseau jeune s'y posa. Elle ouvrit le mot qu'il tenait._

Ils sont dans la forêt depuis quinze minutes.

Pourquoi m'as-tu prévenu maintenant alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans le village ? _demanda Tsunade_

Parce que on a déjà trop attendu. _Répondit calmement Mikomi_

Katsami est résistante Mikomi. _Fit remarquer Kakashi_

Nous le savons. _Intervint Konomashi_, Seulement, ce qu'Itashi lui a fait revivre en boucle, c'est…

Le pire moment de sa vie. _Termina Mikomi_

Iie. _Intervint Iruka_. Ne me dis pas qu'il…pas ça…

De quoi parlez vous ? J'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas tout_. Interrogea Kakashi_

Du soir où Itashi Uchiha est parti.

Nani ? _s'exclama Sasuke_

Attend ! Moi aussi je veux vite la soigner, mais elle est très forte, elle survivra aux séquelles d'un passage a tabac.

Que…_commença Sasuke_

Un passage à tabac ?! _s'exclama Iruka._ Elle ne te l'a toujours pas dit ?!

Dit quoi ?!

De quoi parlez vous à la fin ?! _s'énerva Tsunade_

Princesse Tsunade, vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle a vécut car c'est vous qui l'avez soignez. Souvenez-vous, Katsami, qui a créé le justu « les aiguille de la vie » en étudiant avec vous.

Oh, non…_s'exclama-t-elle_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ?! _demanda Kakashi_

De plus, cet état qui l'affaibli grandement psychologiquement l'empêche de lutter contre ses blessures physiques. Yuki-sensei a pu stopper certaine d'entre-elles mais pas toutes. Les jumeaux Cassiope font ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous donner du temps, mais ils sont épuisés, et Kotori fait de son mieux pour que le voyage se passe en douceur et rapidement.

Je vois. _dit Tsunade._ Emmenez nous à elle. _Dit-elle à Mikomi_

Sumimasen, nous avons usés beaucoup de chakkra pour augmenter notre vitesse, nous vous ralentirions, Vifdor (1) s'en chargera. _Dit elle en désignant le petit oiseau jaune qui prit alors son envol._

Shizune occupe toi d'eux ! _lança Tsunade avant de disparaître_

(1) quoi j'y peux rien si je suis fane


	4. Chapter 4

(Auteur) coucou !!!

(Mikomi) comment va Katsami-sensei ?

(Auteur) tu verras…

(mikomi) dans ce chapitre ?

(Auteur)…non…

(Kô) quand ?

(Auteur) dans trois ou quatre chapitres…

(Mikomi) quoi ?!!!!

(Auteur) oui, oui je sais, j'ai tapé le cinquième chapitre, mais ce sont des chapitres courts…

(Neko) et tu peux pas les faire plus longs ? Après tout on doit attendre une semaine non ?

(Auteur)…ma fois, les lecteurs nes seplaignent pas…d'ailleur si vous prégérez les avoir plus longs, n'hésitez pas …euh, au cas ou, j'ai modifié tout le premier chapitre, les personnage y sont mieux présentés. De plus j'ai annoncé que pour vous faire patienter, comme je n'aurais peut être pas le temps d'avancer acer vite, vous pourrez posez des questions aux personnages de la fanfic, des questions qu'iront poser nos reporters (Sakura et Ino)…

(Sakura) oui Et bien bonne lecture !!

Traduction, mais je ne fais pas de fac de japonais, donc c'est un vocabulaire de fan girl

Shizukami taisez-vous

matte Attend

Sumimasen excusez moi

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shizune occupe toi d'eux ! _lança Tsunade avant de disparaître suivant l'oiseau et suivie des deux hommes._

Bon vous trois vous allez aller à l'hôpital. _Dit Shizune brisant le silence qui s'était installé_

Mais pourquoi faire ? Je suis en pleine forme ! _répliqua Yamaneko_

C'est vrai ça, on va très bien ! _lança Konomashi_

Pff…_soupira Mikomi en secouant la tête_

Toi non plus, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Au contraire. _Répondit-elle étonnant les autres ninja_ – Kô est à bout de force, Neko a les jambes qui tremblent et moi je tombe de sommeil.

Parle pour toi ! Je vais très bien ! _répliqua Konomashi avant de vaciller et de se rattraper à la rambarde._

Tu ne tiens même pas debout grand malin.

Et bien c'est réglé, je vous emmène. _Dit Shizune_

Je viens avec vous ! _dit Sakura._ Je vais rendre visite à Lee comme ça.

Gros sourcils ?! Je viens aussi ! _s'exclama notre blondinet surexcité_

_Sasuke accompagna son équipe, il voulait en savoir plus sur l'histoire de cette Katsami, quels rapports avait-elle avec Itashi ? Ino suivit le groupe pour en savoir plus sur Konomashi, qu'elle trouvait très mignon. Du coup tout le monde se rendit à l'hôpital._

_Après examen les médecins donnèrent la permission aux ninja de rester sur le toit de l'établissement pour parler entre eux. Shizune était retournée au bureau de l'Hokage._

_Les ninja s'étaient assis en formant un petit cercle._

Bon alors, dites nous en plus sur cette mission. _Demanda Lee_

Et bien en fait, déjà il faut savoir que Yamaneko n'est pas dans notre équipe._ Dit Konomashi_

En même temps, qui voudrait d'une fille comme ça dans son équipe ?! _grommela le maître chien_

Tu me cherches le clebs ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le chat de gouttière ?!

Shizukami ou c'est moi qui vous éclate ! _s'énerva Mikomi_

**GRAND SILENCE**

**POV Konomashi** « Elle est de plus en plus nerveuse et irritable. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, est-ce qu'elle aurait… »**FIN DU** **POV**

Konomashi ? Tout va bien ? _demanda Ino_

…Hai, Sumimasen. _Répondit-il confus d'avoir été surpris a rêvasser._

Donc vous n'êtes pas de la même équipe. _Rappela Shino_

Hai. Mikomi, Eien et moi, nous sommes parti en mission, dirigés par Katsami-sensei, un peu avant l'examen de Chuunin. C'était une mission plutôt simple mais très longue et nous l'avons accomplie avec succès. Sur le chemin du retour, on a rencontré deux personnes. Un gars qui ressemble à un poisson, Kisame Oshigake, et Itashi Uchiha.

_Sasuke accorda alors toute son attention à la conversation._

Katsami-sensei nous a ordonné de fuir, et…_il baissa la tête._

Et nous avons obéit. _Intervint Mikomi_

Quoi ?! Mais vous l'avez laissé seule ?! _s'exclama Naruto mitraillé du regard par ses camarades. Ko baissa encore plus la tête._

Naruto, tu l'as vu par toi-même, Je suis possesseur du Sharingan, et le niveau de celui de mon frère est vraiment puissant. _Dit Sasuke_

Mais, ce sont des Chuunin.

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei est un Junin et il n'a rien pu faire. _Dit Sakura._

En vérité, il n'y a pas que le niveau qui nous a poussé à faire ça. Pour tout dire, même si Eien a un très bon niveau, il est certain qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre Itashi._ Dit Mikomi_

Quant à moi, je n'ai pas encore assez de puissance pour maîtriser la technique qui m'aurait permis de lui faire face_. Dit Konomashi_

Tu as une technique qui contre le kaléidoscope hypnotique ? _demanda Sasuke_

…

Et toi ? C'est quoi ton excuse ? _demanda Neji à Mikomi_

Moi, j'aurais pu le tuer sans aucun problème…

Hein ??! _s'exclamèrent les jeunes ninjas_

Le problème c'est que j'aurais sûrement tué tous mes coéquipiers par la même occasion.

**RE-GRAND SILENCE**

Enfin bref ! _Intervint Yamaneko._ On est arrivé peu après. Katsami-sensei était en très mauvais état. Itashi l'avait torturé moralement et physiquement.

En vérité c'est le poiskaï qui l'a blessé physiquement.

Oui, et donc, Mikomi, Konomashi et Eien, essayaient de soigner au mieux ses blessure. Eien venait d'invoquer un oiseau, quand nous les avons trouvés. Yuki-sensei s'est occupée des plus graves blessures de Katsami, mais elle s'est rendu compte que si on ne l'emmenait pas à Tsunade, Katsami allait y rester. Et nous voilà_. Expliqua Yamaneko_

Pourquoi c'est toi et pas Eien qui est ici ? _demanda Kiba_

Parce que Eien est la seule a pouvoir diriger l'oiseau qui transporte Katsami, et Tempo et Tari donne un peu plus de temps à Tsunade pour les rejoindre_. répondit-elle comme une évidence_

Itashi a vraiment passé à tabac votre sensei, je veux dire le soir où il est parti? _demanda Sakura épouvantée_

C'est une des choses qu'il a fait, oui. Mais si il n'avait fait que la frapper, elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

Il y a un truc que je comprend pas, pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez fait chercher Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei ? _demanda Naruto_

Moi ce qui m'a étonné c'est la réaction de Kakashi-sensei, lui qui est si impassible d'habitude, il était paniqué. _dit Sakura_

Ca aussi c'est un peu compliqué. Vous pourrez demander à Katsami si elle survie, mais si vous le faite…pour Iruka, ne demandez pas devant Kakashi sensei, ok ?!

_Les ninjas étaient un peu déçus mais surtout très intrigués, bien que les filles se doutaient déjà de certaines choses._

_Ils discutèrent un peu des diverses missions effectuées et surtout de l'examen de Chuunin._

Au fait ton nom à toi, c'est bien Shino Aburame, c'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure,ne ? _demanda Yamaneko_

Neko a l'art et la manière de poser une question totalement hors sujet. _S'exaspéra Konomashi_

_Shino acquiesça, étonné de cette question. Neko se rapprocha et le regarda sous tous les angles tandis que les autres jeunes se demandaient ce qu'elle avait._

Mais c'est qu'elle a bon goût, ma petite Tari._ Finit par dire la féline_

_Mikomi et Konomashi cachèrent leur fou rire avec difficulté. Quand l'équipe de Neko les avait retrouvé, ils avaient commencé le voyage du retour ensemble avant que trois d'entre eux prennent de la vitesse, et Tari la coéquipière de Neko, n'avait cessé de parler de Shino._

_En entendant le nom de la jeune fille, Shino rosit un peu étonnant encore plus ses amis._

Tari, c'est qui ça ? _demanda Naruto_

Ma coéquipière, elle parle tout le temps de Shino depuis l'examen de Chuunin.

_Shino rougit encore plus_

Hey ! Laisse Akamaru tranquille ! _Interrompit Kiba s'adressant à la panthère noire Arashi qui mordillait l'oreille du chien._ – Dis à ta bestiole de s'éloigner de mon chien.

La bestiole s'appelle Arashi, crétin d'amnésique ! _lança la panthère provoquant un fou rire de Naruto et l'incrédulité de Kiba._

T'as raison Arashi ! Montre à ce chien que t'es le plus fort ! _encouragea Neko_

Mais…on ne se battait pas …_répliqua Arashi_

Hein ?! _s'exclamèrent en choeur Kiba et Neko_

…On jouait ! Vous savez du verbe JOU-ER qui signifier, s'amuser, se divertir, sans faire de mal ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous étonne. _Expliqua l'adolescent panthère_

Jouait…

Oui, c'est ça, jouait…._Akamaru approuva d'un aboiement joyeux_

Mais…Mais Arashi…C'est un …Chien.

Euh…Oui…Je crois bien que s'en est un…

Mais…

Hey, ça ne t'avait pas…

Matte, Arashi. _Interrompit calmement Mikomi_

Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Oh et puis zut ! Je m'en fiche ! Je rentre chez moi _! dit Yamaneko la mine boudeuse avant de sauter sur un autre toit._

Ma…tte…_tenta Sakura, mais la féline était déjà sur un deuxième toit_. – Elle n'est pas totalement guérit.

C'est une dure à cuire, ne t'en fais pas. _rassura Konomashi._

Pourquoi tu veux pas que je lui dise ? _demanda Arashi, resté près d'eux_

Parce que si elle ne s'en rend pas compte toute seul, elle va avoir encore plus de mal à l'accepter.

Aaaah…Ce n'est pas faux. _Dit le félin pensif_

Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? _demanda Kiba qui se savait concerné_.

Je peux… ? _demanda Arashi_

Je pense que oui.

ARASHI RAMENES TES MICHES POILUES ICI !_cria Yamaneko de quelques toits au loin._

Ca va, j'arrive. Cette fille est une tête de mule. Alors si ça n'a pas changé Kiba, accroches toi !

Matte, de quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que je ne …_s'étonna Kiba alors qu'Arashi venait de sauter sur son épaule._

Même si elle ne le sait pas encore, pour elle ça n'a pas changé, Kiba. Nous on t'adore. _Murmura le félin en faisant une léchouille sur la joue de Kiba avant de partir_.

**FLASH BACK KIBA /** _une petite fille lui fait un bisou sur la joue et un chaton noir lui lèche l'autre joue. Et la petite fille chantonne._ « Bah nous on t'adore d'abord ! »/ **FIN FLASH BACK**

**GRAND SILENCE**

Euh est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ? _demanda Naruto_ – Hinata, tu sais ce qui se passe toi ? _Comme il n'avait pas arrêter de bougé, il s'était retrouvé face à elle après avoir harceler Shino par rapport à Tari. Hinata devint rouge comme une tomate_. – Ca ne va pas Hinata ?

Je vais rentrer. _Dit Kiba dans ses pensées_

Moi aussi. _Dit Hinata profitant de cette porte de secours arrivée juste à temps._

Tu rentres aussi Shino ? _demanda Sakura, pensant qu'il suivrait ses coéquipiers_.

Iie. Je préfère…euh…_dit-il en rosissant_.

Elle arrive. _Dit Kô en désignant un grand oiseau majestueux avec trois personnes sur son dos._

(Tenpo) enfin on intervient !

(Tari) Shino !!!!

(tenpo_) /retiens sa sœur de mieux qu'il peut/ _Cour Shino !!!

(Auteur) j'espère que ca vous a plus, pour le prochan chapitre, vendredi prochain, mais comme d'habitude, une reviewsun jour d'avance sur la publication


	5. Chapter 5

(moi)J'ai reçut une reviews qui me disait que je faisait intervenir trop de nouveaux personnages

(Ko) bah encore heureux, je veux vivre moi !

(Moi)…

(mikomi) tais toi !

(moi) merci. Donc je disait, j'avoue, et je l'ai déjà dit dans le tout premier chapitre/défilé, ceci est la seconde fic que j'ai écrit. Elle a énormément de défaut dont celui-là. En vérité je compte me resservir de ces personnages dans des fics indépendantes et totalement différentes. Je n'avais pas l'expérience que j'ai acquise aujourd'hui et en même temps je ne voulais pas mettre cette fic à la trappe. Je continuerais donc de l'écrire pour ceux qui l'apprécie même s'ils ne sont que deux ou trois. Mais désolé si le départ est long et porte à confusion …

(neko) trop d'idée dans une petite tête

(moi)…

(Ko) tu veux mourir jeune ?

(Neko) pourquoi tu dis ça ?

(Ko) euh, c'est l'auteur et en plus tu es un de ses personnages…

(neko) mais c'était un compliment. Je voulais dire qu'elle a beaucoup d'imagination mais pas assez de techniques !

(Ko) tu t'enfonces….

(mikomi) lisez donc ce nouveau chapitre…

n

a

r

u

t

o

&

c

o

_Un grand oiseau qu ne semblait pas tout jeune approcha du toit._

Mais c'est pas vrai tu était obligée d'invoquer Titsha ?

T'es marrante ! _cria une voix féminine_. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Biggest était épuisé par le transport de Katsami et Tari me harcelait pour aller plus vite pour…

Shino !!! _s'exclama une jeune fille en se jetant sur l'éleveur d'insecte_.

_Le phénix se posa et les deux autres personnes sautèrent à terre. Tari faisait un câlin à Shino qui rougissait de plus en plus quand l'oiseau la prit par le col et la souleva, la séparant du Genin._

Hey ! Lâche moi tête de piaf, je veux embrasser mon copain !

Il se venge. _ricana l'autre fille_…Tu lui a crié dessus pendant tout le voyage.

Mais, il n'allait pas assez vite. _Se défendit Tari la mine boudeuse_.

_Tari était une rouquine de trois ans l'aînée de Naruto, Shino et les autres. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en deux macarons dont de nombreuses mèches se dégageaient. Elle portait un ensemble vert et orange composée d'un haut court à une bretelle, d'un paréo superposé sur une jupe et de gants. Sa veste de Chuunin était ouverte, elle portait un pendentif en forme de sablier et son bandeau était autour de sa tête au niveau des yeux, les recouvrant donc._

Moi, je dis que Titsha vient de sauver Shino de l'asphyxie. _Dit le garçon._

Toi, tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux parce que t'es célibataire ! _répliqua Tari en tirant la langue_

Je suis très bien en célibataire, s'pèce de ventouse sur patte !

Tempo, tu es jaloux parce que toi t'as pas osé dire à la blonde à l'éventail que tu la trouvais mignonne.

Elle était une ennemie !

Tu es un trouillard !

_Le dénommé Tempo avait des cheveux roux, mi-longs et plaqués en arrière. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette et son bandeau était attaché au front. Il était musclé et sa veste de Chuunin recouvrait une autre veste, plus légère noir et fermée. Son pantalon large était kaki et il avait lui aussi un sablier en pendentif._

Tu dois comprendre que la plupart des gens n'embrasse pas n'importe qui, en particulier sans accord.

N'empêche que ça a marché ! Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin.

Quoi ?!

Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Tempo, c'est au pi…

Si tu dis ça, il ne risque pas d'obéir. _Intervint la troisième fille._

…Gentil petit oiseau…_continua doucement Tari, implorant même un peu…_

Tu sais, c'est un ancien, il est très à cheval sur la politesse.

S'il te plaît ? Onegai shimasu ?

_L'oiseau déposa Tari sur le sol et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. La jeune fille qui avait parlé avait des yeux dorés et des cheveux rouge sombre noués en une queue de cheval sur le côté droit. De nombreuses mèches cachaient son œil gauche et son oreille. Elle portait une jupe légère noire, un tee-shirt de la même couleur et un gilet rouge sans manches. Elle portait aussi des gants et des bas rouges._

Veuillez les excuser, vous savez entre frère et sœur…

Ils sont de la même famille ? _demanda Lee_

Ils sont jumeaux. _Expliqua Konomashi_

Je m'appelle Eien Kotori et les deux gamins derrière, se sont Tari et Tempo Cassiope.

Respecte un peu tes aînés petit oisillon ! _lancèrent en chœur les jumeaux_

_Shizune apparut à ce moment._

Vous êtes arrivés ? Bien, vous allez vous faire examiner puisque vous êtes de retour.

Mais…

Shikamaru, je dois retourner au bureau de Tsunade, je te les confie, te ne les laisses pas partir tant que le médecin ne l'a pas autorisé.

Euh…

Shikamaru, c'est une mission.

Pff…Galère…_soupira-t-il en guise d'acceptation. Shizune partit._

Bien, je vais y aller. _Annonça Neji_

Hai, moi aussi, c'est mon tour de faire la cuisine. _Dit Tenten_

Ca marche. Bonne soirée. _dit Lee._

Moi aussi je vais devoir y aller. _Dit Chôji alors que les deux autre étaient déjà sur d'autres toits._

Tu peux prévenir mes parents s'il te plait ? _demanda Shikamaru_

Oui, bien sûr. _Répondit-il avant de partir._

_Shikamaru restait donc pour vérifier que Tari, Tempo et Eien se fassent examiner et que Konomashi et Mikomi restent à l'hôpital encore un peu. Ceux-ci attendaient le retour de leur maître tandis que Shino restait près de sa petite amie. Ino avait espoir d'en savoir plus sur Konomashi. Sakura espérait pouvoir aider, Sasuke voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'avait fait son frère et Naruto restait par simple curiosité. Quant à Lee, il était toujours hospitalisé après son combat contre Gaara. Ils continuèrent tous à discuter tout en commençant à descendre._

Comment tu fais ? _demanda Naruto à l'attention de Tari_

Comment je fais quoi ?

Pour sortir avec Shino ?

Tu es jaloux de Shino ?

Nan.

Sympa ! Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi._ Répliqua-t-elle avec un air faussement énervé._

Nan, nan, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

T'es peut être jaloux de moi.

Hein ? Je voulais juste savoir comment tu fais. Il ne sourit jamais, il ne parle presque pas…Et puis pourquoi je serais jaloux de toi ?

Peut être bien que tu aimes les hommes…

Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout !

_Les autres riaient car bien sûr la jeune fille taquinait Naruto et que celui-ci partait au quart de tour, et Shino se demandait pourquoi c'était forcément lui le sujet de la conversation._

T'as bien remarqué qu'il ne souriait pas, non ? _dit Tari comme si c'était une preuve d'amour de la part de Naruto._

Mais…

Chose que je ne peux savoir, puisque, au cas où tu ne l'avait pas remarqué, je porte un bandeau sur les yeux.

Mais…

Naruto, c'est peine perdue avec elle. _Commença Mikomi_. – Elle a toujours le dernier …_Elle s'arrêta subitement_

Le dernier quoi ? _demanda Naruto en se tournant vers la jeune fille, comme les autres ninjas. Ils découvrirent alors que Mikomi restait immobile, l'air terrifié._

Et merde ! _s'exclama Konomashi en s'avançant vers elle._ – Reculez un peu. _Demanda-t-il_

_Par chance, ils étaient encore sur le toit. Konomashi la prit par les épaules et la secoua._

Je croyais t'avoir dis de ne pas maintenir ce lien !

Désolé. _Dit-elle en sanglotant_

Coupe-le ! _hurla-t-il_

…

Coupe-le Mikomi !

Je n'y arrive pas ! _hurla-t-elle._

Fais chier ! _pesta-t-il_

Je suis désolé ! _cria la jeune fille_

Sasuke, avec le sharingan, peux-tu déceler un lien de chakra ? _demanda Konomashi._

Iie.

Je m'en doutais…

Lui non, mais un des Hyuuga en serait capable. _Déclara Shikamaru._

Neji, ne doit pas être loin, il prend son temps pour rentrer le soir. _Dit Lee_

Je vais le chercher ! _annonça Eien en sautant du toit._

_Konomashi acquiesça. Mikomi s'était retrouvée à genoux et était en sueur. Konomashi s'agenouilla lui aussi. Il retira ses lunettes et composa quelques signes avant de prendre le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, la forçant à regarder ses yeux émeraude. En activant son jutsu, le symbole de la feuille à la place de ses pupilles._

Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas maintenir ce jutsu ! _s'énerva-t-il_

Kô, ne fais pas ça ! _gémit-elle avant que soudainement les deux amis s'immobilisent_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Ino_

Pour soulager Katsami-sensei de sa souffrance, Mikomi a utilisé un jutsu très dangereux. Il lui permet d'envoyer des moments chaleureux et heureux vers Katsami, donc de la force, mais la sensation de malheur et de souffrance de Katsami est en partit transmise à Mikomi. Ceci a permis a Katsami de retrouver une volonté de vivre et lui a offert quelques minutes, voir même une heure puisqu'un lien a été tissé. En effet, normalement Mikomi peut utiliser ce jutsu à condition que cela ne dure que très peu de temps au-delà c'est dangereux pour elle et pour nous. _Expliqua Tari_

Donc son jutsu fais toujours effet malgré la distance. _Résuma Sakura_

C'est exact. _Dit Tempo_

Pourquoi dangereux pour nous ? _demanda Naruto_

Ca c'est un peu compliqué…

Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle se soit immobilisée subitement, c'est comme si elle avait reçu un flux soudain et important de souffrance. _Dit Tempo_

Je suppose qu'ils sont en train de soigner votre maître. Je …Je me souviens que j'ai ressenti plus de douleur quand Godaime m'a sortit de là…_informa Sasuke_

…

Et Konomashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _demanda Shikamaru qui était près de Konomashi et Mikomi._

Une technique de protection. Il est entré dans son esprit pour l'aider à se protéger. Pour l'instant elle est enfermé dans son propre esprit et lui s'est matérialisé près d'elle pour l'aider. C'est une technique qu'il a tentée sur Katsami-Sensei. Mais le problème c'est que Katsami l'a rejeté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à ce qu'elle revoyait.

Mais, le scène s'arrête lorsque Itashi s'en va non ? demanda Sakura

Le problème c'est qu'il le fait tellement revivre que même si il part, on continue de la revivre. _Dit Sasuke._

Mais pourquoi ne rompt-elle pas le lien de chakra d'elle-même ? _demanda Ino_

Parce qu'elle ne peut pas. _Intervint Eien qui venait de ramener Neji._ Shino, préviens Shizune s'il te plaît. Lee, descend, Si Kô et Neji échouent, tu ne pourras pas combattre. Sakura, Ino, descendez et trouvez le docteur Yao. Dites lui de préparer des lits pour le clan Kokuhaku.

_Tous acquiescèrent, même Lee, après quelques prestations._

Neji, trouve et coupe le lien de chakra s'il te plait. _Pria Tempo_

KoNoHaNaRuToSaKuRaSaSuKeShIkAmArUiNoChOjIsHiNoHiNaTaKiBaLeEnEjItEnTeN

(moi)le prochain chapitre sera assez court donc si j'ai le temps et que j'ai des reviews j'en mettrais deux d'un coup ou j'ajouterais quelques bonus…à vous de voir !

(mikomi) pourquoi c'est moi qui subit ça ?

(moi)…t'es mon perso préféré…

(neko) qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour celui qu'elle déteste….

(Tari) mon shino d'amour !

(Tenpo) on demande une ambulance pour asphixie….

(moi) à dans une semaine…enfin comme d'habitude, une review un jour d'avance sur la pubblication


	6. Chapter 6

(moi)je suis désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Ce chapitre étant très court j'avais prévu dans mettre deux ou de mettre une interview en même temps. Mais avec la reprise des cours, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps. Alors vous devrez vous contenter de cette simple page. Vraiment désolé.

(naruto) comment t'abuses !

(moi) je sais désolé !!!

(Konomashi) enfin bonne lecture quand même !

n

a

r

u

t

o

&

c

o

_Dans l'esprit de Mikomi_

Kô ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je t'avais dit de ne pas maintenir le lien !

…

_Mikomi était debout, essoufflée. Konomashi se tenait près d'elle comme un bouclier. Deux dragons tournaient autour d'eux : un blanc qui semblait vouloir protéger les deux ninjas contre le noir. Au loin une faible lueur permettait de distinguer une femme terrifiée._

C'est Katsami-sensei. Je crois qu'ils la soignent mais ça lui fait mal. _Dit Mikomi_

Arrête l'échange, Hakuryu est presque à bout de force_. Dit Konomashi en désignant le dragon blanc_

_Mikomi acquiesça à contre cœur et cessa d'envoyer des moments chaleureux à son maître, cependant la souffrance du Juunin arrivait toujours._

Je…Je n'arrive pas à arrêter sa souffrance. _Dit la jeune fille._

Et oui. _Intervint le dragon noir_. J'ai juste assez de force pour t'empêcher de rompre ce lien. Hakuryu est trop faible pour m'en empêcher. Cette souffrance et cette tristesse sont un véritable élixir pour moi !

Kokuryu…_pesta Mikomi_

_Neji venait d'arriver. Il trouva le fil de Chakkra. Kokuryu sentit cette approche et voulu lancer une attaque sur Mikomi car en la touchant, il pourrait la faire réagir et repousser l'Hyuuga. Il évita Hakuryu qui était de plus en plus faible mais pas Konomashi qui s'interposa et repoussa l'attaque. Il fut griffé à la jambe. Mobilisé par cette douleur, il fut contraint de sortir de l'esprit de Mikomi et Neji pu couper le fil de Chakkra._

Non !!! Mikomi ! Hurla _Konomashi en tentant de se relever_. Aargh !

Calme toi Kô. _Demanda Tempo._ Le lien de Chakkra a été coupé.

Mais Kokuryu a prit des forces ! Je dois y retourner !

Y retourner ?! Tu es fou ! _s'exclama Ino qui était revenue._ Regarde ta jambe !

Mais…

Elle a raison. Coupa Eien. Ino, Sakura descende le s'il vous plaît.

_Les filles forcèrent le jeune homme à avancer vers l'escalier_.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?! _demanda Shikamaru._

_Ayant remarqué l'état de Konomashi, il attrapa Mikomi par les épaules, au cas où elle s'effondrerait à son tour de douleur. Mais au moment même où il resserra ses doigts sur les épaules de la fille pour la maintenir, celle-ci sortit de sa transe en prenant une grande inspiration comme si elle avait faillit s'étouffer. Puis elle s'effondra et fut rattrapée par Shikamaru. Konomashi et Eien regardèrent la scène incrédules et sourirent soulagés. Les infirmiers arrivèrent enfin et emmenèrent Konomashi. D'autres s'approchèrent de Mikomi mais celle-ci se blottit contre Shikamaru en serrant ses vêtements. Elle entrouvrit les yeux._

Je…suis-je morte ?

Euh…non.

Ah….pourtant…cette chaleur…c'est le paradis…_murmura-t-elle en s'endormant._

_Shikamaru la porta jusqu'à se chambre les joues rosies._

KoNoHaNaRuToSaKuRaSaSuKeShIkAmArUiNoChOjIsHiNoHiNaTaKiBaLeEnEjItEnTeN

(moi)le prochain chapitre sera plus long promi, beaucoup plus longs. Par contre je ne pourrais pas le mettre d'ici une semaine, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour le mettre dans deux semaines.

(Naruto) c'est loin deux semaines !

(moi) je sais je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail…

(Mikomi) juste comme ça, mettez des reviews quand même, le bouton juste la en bas à gauche ne déclenchera pas une guerre, promis, et puis peut être que ça la motivera pour écrire plus vite

(Eien) A très vite !


End file.
